


Meditations

by Arrisha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrisha/pseuds/Arrisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has his reasons to stay away from the Halloween feast. Written for hp_halloween's Anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivertempest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rivertempest).



James ripped off the last strands of Snape’s shirt and got up; Snape squirmed to the corner of the dungeon, hugging his naked torso.

  
“See, Snivellus, told you it wasn’t difficult to make a costume by yourself.”

  
“What does he look like now though?” Sirius asked, troubled.

  
“Hm. A slug, maybe? Or a lizard changing its skin.” The boys laughed and Sirius tossed the torn cloak down.

  
“The feast begins in ten minutes. You will show up with your new costume, Snivellus, or you’ll regret it.”

  


* * *

  
Severus didn’t like Sir Nicholas’ Deathday Party. The ghosts were creepy, floating around and chatting about their long lost lives.

  
He felt jealous of the teenagers dancing just some floors above him; he longed to see the Great Pumpkin, and dance too, and maybe even make some friends.

  
He couldn’t. The living would laugh at his shred clothes and scratches. Scratches from Potter’s hands.

  
Potter wouldn’t forgive him, no – tomorrow there’d be hell to pay.

  
Still, he wasn’t going to tell. The thought of strong hands grabbing him again made him shrug. He could kill Potter if he wanted to –could torment, destroy him- but then… these hands would never touch him again.


End file.
